Umbrella
by Faeriichan
Summary: Sasuke forgets his umbrella. Naruto remembers one of his good Samaritan moments. Sakura just wants to share an umbrella with Sasuke. A little friendship fic. Squint and you might see hints of NaruSasuNaru.


_**Umbrella**_

* * *

_When the sun shines, we'll shine together. Told you I'll be here forever._

_Said I'll always be your friend - took an oath - I'mma stick it out 'till the end._

_Now that it's raining more than ever, know that we'll still have each other._

_You can stand under my umbrella._

_You can stand under my umbrella, ella-ella, eh-eh-eh…_

_Under my umbrella, ella-ella, eh-eh-eh…_

_Under my umbrella, ella-ella, eh-eh-eh…_

_Under my umbrella, ella-ella, eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh…_

_It's raining, raining… ooo, baby, it's raining, raining…_

_Baby, come into me, come into me…_

* * *

Team Seven stared at their leader, Kakashi. 

"But-but it's raining!" Naruto yelled. "Why can't we just get up extra early tomorrow morning and leave then?!"

"I think Naruto's right," Sakura added in, albeit less loudly. "We should stay here and get proper rest instead of exerting ourselves tonight." She eyed the rain outside, "Besides, it'll be time for bed when we arrive there."

"Yeah, yeah!"

The eye that wasn't covered by Kakashi's headband closed and a very audible sigh was heard. "It's not raining very hard."

"It doesn't matter if it's not raining very hard," Sakura said, while Inner Sakura fumed, '_I hate mud! I'll have to scrape it off my sandals! Damn you, Kakashi-sensei!'_

"I don't wanna get wet, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto chipped in. A soft "Usuratonkachi" was heard next to him, but the blond ignored it. "I haven't eaten since lunch—" A slap on the back of his head cut his reasoning off.

"That was only two hours ago!" Sakura yelled, while Inner Sakura growled, '_If you're gonna persuade him to stay, don't do it stupidly! Damn it!'_

Kakashi pulled his umbrella out of his bag, telling the group to do the same thing and get moving or it would take them longer. Sakura huffed and opened her pink umbrella at the same time as Naruto, who was still whining about the rain under his orange umbrella with spiral designs. Sakura had taken four steps into the rain under her pink sanctuary when she glanced behind her and saw that Sasuke hadn't moved at all, not even to take out an umbrella. A few seconds passed while she and Naruto, who also stopped, simply stared at their teammate.

"Oi, what's wrong with you, teme?" Naruto finally grumbled. Sasuke frowned at him before looking away and muttering something under his breath. "What'd you call me?!" Naruto asked angrily, taking a step towards him.

"I didn't _call_ you anything, usuratonkachi!" Sasuke said. His sentence earned him a glare from the other boy, and he continued, "What I _said_ was that... I forgot my umbrella."

Sakura widened her eyes and Naruto's mouth dropped open. "You... you forgot your umbrella?" Naruto stated questioningly. When Sasuke nodded, Naruto had a blank look on his face and Inner Sakura shrieked, '_Hell yeah! Sasuke-kun and I can share an umbrella!'_

However, Naruto's expression soon changed to one of recognition as a memory from his Ninja Academy days was brought forth in his mind.

* * *

_It was springtime. It was the rainy season. A blue-eyed boy hid himself in the hollow of a tree, like an animal. He hid from the eyes of the villagers and his classmates. It was raining. He'd forgotten his umbrella. He hid in the tree because everyone looked at him with cold eyes. The rain made it cold enough. He didn't want to be any colder. He would wait until everyone was out of sight, until everyone went home, until it stopped raining. Then, no one would see him when he went home. Other children couldn't do this because they had a family, but he had none. No one was waiting for him, worrying about him, wondering what was taking him so long to get home._

_"Stupid umbrella!"_

_The voice made Naruto jump. He dared to peek out of his tree hollow to see who it was. He was a little surprised to see Uchiha Sasuke fumbling with a blue umbrella. It appeared that he was having trouble opening it. Naruto knew Sasuke was one of the best (if not the best) students of the Academy. He probably got perfect grades, so how could someone that good not be able to open an umbrella?_

_No sooner had Naruto thought this, Sasuke directly at him. The boy stomped over to Naruto, through mud and all, and crawled into the tree, dragging his umbrella after him. The two of them sat there for a while, Naruto too nervous to speak and Sasuke too annoyed by the umbrella to bother with small talk. It seemed like Sasuke only wanted shelter from the rain until the weather improved._

_Or maybe he was silently pleading for help?_

_Naruto looked at Sasuke's umbrella from the corner of his eye. As he became more comfortable with Sasuke's presence, his head turned more and more until he was looking right at him. Sasuke was pouting a little, his lower lip upturned and his dark eyes gazed at Naruto. They stayed like that for a little longer. The silence was broken when Naruto gulped loudly and asked, "Are you waiting for your family to find you?"_

_Sasuke lost his expression and looked like a lost cat. The moment passed when Sasuke responded, "Are you waiting for yours?" Naruto shook his head and Sasuke wiped his dark, wet hair out of his face. "Where's your umbrella?"_

_Naruto smiled and sheepishly replied, "I didn't bring it. I didn't think it was going to rain. It was such a nice day this morning, you know."_

_"My mother made me bring mine." Sasuke glared down at it. "It's brand new and the stupid thing won't open."_

_Naruto reached out for it. "Could I try?" Sasuke all too willingly handed over the umbrella. The blond examined it for a good ten seconds before he crawled out of the tree. Sasuke watched keenly as Naruto rapped it a couple times against the outside of the tree. He shook it once, grasped it firmly, and pushed hard. The umbrella opened. Naruto grinned as Sasuke almost tripped getting out of the tree. When he got out, Sasuke just stared at him, almost in awe. Naruto liked that look. It wasn't a cold look or a scared look._

_It was an admiring look._

_The look disappeared not long after. Sasuke gave him a smile and offered to walk Naruto to the blond's home in return for opening the fan-patterned umbrella. They'd been sitting so long in the tree that no one was around. Naruto accepted the offer with many thanks because it didn't look like it would stop raining anytime soon._

* * *

Naruto snapped out of his stroll down memory lane and grinned. Before Sakura could even say "Sasuke-kun," Naruto had practically leaped over to Sasuke and pulled him under his umbrella. Sasuke sputtered and tried not to let Naruto trip him as he was dragged out into the rain under the orange umbrella. 

Sakura was speechless. Naruto just winked at her and mouthed, "I owe him." She blinked and shrugged. Boys would be boys. Inner Sakura pouted and wished she could be Naruto, holding Sasuke underneath an umbrella. They looked like a couple.

Kakashi hadn't even stopped to wait for them, so the three genin had to run through mud and jump over puddles of water to catch up. Their sensei didn't even hear them yelling "Stop" because he was too absorbed reading his book and listening to music on his wireless radio. '_Under my umbrella, ella-ella, eh-eh-eh... under my umbrella, ella-ella, eh-eh-eh...'_ he sang in his head.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the rights to _Naruto_ or "Umbrella." I am making no money from this. 

Okay, I really hope the lyrics at the top and the last mind-singing bit with Kakashi isn't considered plagerism. The song is "Umbrella" by Rihanna. It's a good song. Even my friend who doesn't even like Rihanna's other songs liked "Umbrella."

You could consider this to be NaruSasu or SasuNaru or whatever you're into. You could also consider it a friendship fic. Pick whichever you like most. I opted not to put it in the romance genre because I didn't really consider this as shounen-ai. So, it's just general.

By the way, the word "umbrella" is said in this installment 33 times. Holy schmoe. Please tell me if I've spelled anything wrong. I did spell-check it, but if I used a word out of context or if something sounds wrong, I _implore_ you to tell me.


End file.
